


Verde verde

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Jealousy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Al principio Kintarou no entiende.





	Verde verde

Al principio, Kintarou no entiende.

Sakuno es linda, cocina bien y también le gusta el tenis, y cada vez que él va a buscar a Koshimae para un partido, tiene la suerte de verla y probar sus deliciosas recetas.

Eso debería alegrarlo y lo hace, en realidad, pero hay una parte de sí que siempre hace que se moleste y se pregunte porqué Sakuno siempre está con Koshimae.

No es hasta el día que llega inusualmente temprano a la cancha en la que quedaron de encontrarse que lo comienza a entender, porque no puede evitar desear estar en el lugar de Koshimae y probar no sólo la comida que ella prepara sino también sus labios y que ella lo vea y lo anime a él y no a Koshimae.

Si tan sólo eso fuese posible...

Kintarou no puede evitar sentirse un poco culpable por pensar eso, aunque no está seguro del porqué, pero eso no evita que ese día juegue con incluso más ganas de ganar, a ver si con eso consigue al menos comenzar a atraer la atención de Sakuno.


End file.
